Gratsu A-Z
by ImmA-steGOsaurus
Summary: From Love to Hate; To War and Peace. 26 Gratsu one-shots, from A- Z. Including romance, fluff, humor, fights and even some smut. ((Rated M for language and some smut/ WARNING: YAOI! Don't like, don't read))
1. A is for Arguments

**A is for Arguments**

* * *

"Natsu!"

"Fuck off, bastard!"

"No! Listen to me!"

"Go away!"

Gray sighed for tenth time that morning. He walked quickly after the pink haired mage a few feet away from him. "You know very well that I won't."

Natsu growled and cursed under his breath, but didn't even bother to look back even once. He was too furious with the ice-bastard to talk to him. Instead, he continued to stomp away, farther and farther away from Gray's apartment. "Just shut up, bastard!"

"Natsu, will you stop and listen to me for once, please!?" Gray was beginning to lose his patience with his stubborn, hard-headed boyfriend. Yet, he took another deep breath to try and calm his nerves.

Natsu stopped and spun around to face his shirtless boyfriend. He gritted his teeth and clench his fist, wanting to punch something so badly. "Oh, so you can make up some excuse and get away with this, again? Don't fuck with me, perverted-exibhition! I'm not your fucking toy!"

Gray clenched his fist, resisting himself from yelling at the boy. "You're no toy, you're my love. My life! Natsu, why don't you understand?"

The dragon slayer roared as he spoke. He couldn't belive Gray would say that after all that just happened a few moments ago. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND!? Seriously!? Are you fucking with me!?"

"Natsu, listen to me- " Gray began to speak but was cut off by Natsu angry voice.

"And why should I, huh!?" Natsu paused, breathing heavily. Tears were beginning to form in his emerald eyes. "Everytime...EVERY FUCKING TIME, I come to your apartment, without telling you, I find you with her! ...I tolerated it the last three times, since you told me she forced herself on you and won't leave you alone. And I believed it, since everyone knows how much she admires you. But...But today, you were practically naked, in bed and she was on top of you!"

"Nastu, I can explain!- " Gray finally raised his voice.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I'M DONE WITH YOUR BULLSHIT! I'm tired of always being made a fool of. I'm not a fucking idiot!" Tears burned as they slowly fell from his eyes, down his flushed cheeks and onto the pavement below. "Stop messing with me!"

Gray's eyes widened in shock as he saw the tears of the salamander. He hated to see his boyfriend like this. It broke his heart and made him feel terribly guilty, inside.

The ice mage stepped closer, reaching his arm out to comfort the boy infront of him. "Natsu- "

Suddenly, the dragon slayer swatted the ice mage's hand away. Staring at the ground, expressionlessly.

Gray stood there appalled. Before he could say something Natsu interrupted again.

"Don't touch me, ice-bastard!" Natsu glared up at his boyfriend, as he turned around to walk away.

"Oi bastard! Don't walk away from me! I'm not done talking!" Gray's voice boomed down the whole street, catching a few bystanders attention.

"WELL I AM!" The salamander yelled back, without even turning around.

Gray gritted his teeth, as people began to whisper and look worried. He ignored them and ran after his angry boyfriend.

"Oi, you've got this all wrong! This is all a misunderstanding!" Gray trudged after his boyfriend, desperately trying to save their relationship.

"Shut up, bastard!" Natsu quickened his pace, wanting to get as far away as he could from his infuriating boyfriend.

"Natsu! LISTEN TO ME!" Gray grabbed the fire mage shoulders, turned him around and pinned him to a building wall.

Natsu winced as his back hit the way. He slightly opened his eyes to look up at the ravenette in front of him; his raven hair glistening in the afternoon sun.

The pinkette's heart began to beat really fast, like it usually would when the ice mage was this close to him and has him held down. Yet, Natsu shook off all the feelings he had, even though his face was flushed, and raised his voice, once again. "And why should I!?"

A tick formed on the ravenette's head. This guy was really working his last nerve, right now!

"Because if you don't I'm going to **fuck** you so **hard**, that **no one's** going to want be with you ever in your entire life." Gray's glare hardened as he threatened quiet enough that only Natsu's ears heard.

The dragon slayer froze, blushing, slightly frightened, but wouldn't ever admit it. He knew Gray wasn't bluffing, just by the tone of his voice. He was very capable of doing as he threatened, which made Natsu shiver slightly.

"Y-you...Why?" The salamander looked at his feet, not wanting Gray to see the fear in his face.

Gray sighed, taking a deep breath as he opened his mouth to begin speaking. "Because I want you to hear what I've got to tell you before you decide whether to leave me for good, or not."

The pinkette looked up, biting his lip, debating whether he wanted to here this or not. He really didn't want to talk about the incident back at Gray's apartment, but at the same time, his heart wanted to believe that Gray wasn't at the wrong. It wanted to give Gray a chance to speak.

The ravenette observed the salamander's nervous and unsure expression. He knew Natsu's heart was hurt, and it was his fault. So he had to mend it, or else he'd never forgive himself. He had to let Natsu know the truth, before he decided to leave him, for good this time.

He took deep breath and opened his mouth to speak. "Listen, I know what you saw in there probably looked very vivid and agonizing. And you're right, it looked like I was doing something I shouldn't have been. But I wasn't. I swear on my life, I didn't do ANYTHING of that sort, behind your back! I love you, and only you! Juvia, even while knowing that we're together, just won't except it! She keeps coming back, over and over again. Trying to make me change my mind, and be with her instead. Today, despite the fact I was sleeping, she used the spare key, under the 'Welcome' mat and snuck into my room. What you saw was purely her doing. She climbed on top of me, despite knowing we're together. And you know I can't control my habit of stripping, especially in my sleep. That's why I was naked."

Natsu held his breath. He felt mad, but at the same time, he believed Gray and felt a bit happy. Yet, he still didn't know what to say. He felt kind of guilty for blaming Gray, but at the same time it was his fault for not stopping Juvia, and telling her that he wasn't interested in her. That he only had eyes for Natsu, no one else.

"...If you still don't believe me, I understand. It's your decision. I understand it's hard to love someone whose always being chased down by a crazy, overly obsessed girl. But I'll say this; even if you decide to leave, I will love you, forever. And I will do whatever it takes to make you forgive me."

The ice mage sighed, running a hand through his unwashed hair. He didn't know what else to say to convince the salamander in front of him that he was telling the truth, and he really didn't want to lose his little dragon. All he could do now was wait and see what the dragon slayer wants.

Natsu on the other hand was staring back down at his feet, not sure of what to do. His brain told him, that he's had enough of seeing Juvia all over Gray, and he didn't want anything to do with either one of them anymore! But then again, his heart told him that he should stay. That it wasn't entirely Gray's fault, and he shouldn't punish him by leaving him. The ice mage loved him a lot, and would kill to keep Natsu's heart, and he deserved a second chance.

Tears began to form as Natsu thought more and more on this. He didn't want to be here anymore, he just wanted to go home.

Gray was taken by the pinkette's reaction and reach down to lift his chin up. "Oi! What's wrong?"

Natsu sniffled, rubbing his eyes, before shaking his head.

The ravenette raised an eyebrow. Does that mean, _"No I don't want to be with you."_ or something else?

"Oi, it's okay. I understand. You need some space...I'll leave you alone and go home. Okay?" Gray forced a smiled, although great sorrow filled his heart. He removed his hands from Natsu's side and turned to walk away, when to warm arms suddenly wrapped around him. "Woah! Natsu!? You okay?"

Natsu sobbed on Gray's back, mumbling between tears. "Don't leave me, bastard..."

The ice mage smiled. He turned around in Natsu's arms and kissed the boy's forehead. "Don't worry, I won't."

Natsu looked up with teary eyes, which Gray reached over to wipe them off his face.

Slowly, Gray cupped the pinkette's flushed face and brought it closer to his very own; placing his icy lips on Natsu's fiery ones. They kissed passionately for a few minutes before breaking for air.

Natsu huffed, almost silently, as he tired to catch his breath.

Gray smiled, for real this time, and kissed the boy on the cheek before softly speaking. "I love you, Natsu."

Natsu smiled, wiping his eyes one last time as he responded back softly. "I love you too, Gray."


	2. B is for Blowjobs

**B is for Blowjobs**

* * *

"Ah! G-Gray!"

His icy cold tongue had wrapped itself on the tip of my hardened member. Licking and tasting ever bit of precum leaking out of my length.

My legs were wrapped around his neck, and my hands dug into the sofa handle behind me. My breath hitched and heat was radiating throughout my entire being. I squirmed and moaning slightly, underneath him as he worked his way on my hardened member.

"G-gray.." I moaned.

Gray held my cock, firmly, in his hand and looked up at me with lust-filled eyes as his slowly licked up the throbbing member.

"Aah! D-don't te-ease me!" I squirmed and groaned, impatiently.

The ice mage just smirked as I struggled to keep breathing, normally.

I winced as I felt him blow cold, icy air on my throbbing cock.

"N-no! Ah, st-stahp that!" I whined, biting my lip and shivering. My eyes were closed tight, but I could still hear the ice bastard laughing at my struggling. "B-bastard..."

I cracked an eye open and stared back at the ravenette in front of me. He smirked and stared back at me with those deep dark blue eyes, full of passion and lust. My face heated up as a blush escaped my slightly tanned face. He chuckled softly at my reaction, making me pout slightly.

He suddenly lifted himself up and reached over to my face, and kissed my cheek, before moving onto my pink, unkissed lips. A gasp escaped my lips as his tongue slithered into my mouth. I could taste the minty, wintery taste on my tongue as our tongues battled for dominance. Eventually I gave in, letting him explore my mouth and take in the flavour of my mouth. My arms reached around his neck, pulling him closer so he could get a better taste. But he quickly pulled away, making me whine.

I wanted more!

"Shh, don't worry. I still have to finish up with your _little buddy_ down here." Gray smirked as he palmed my member, making me moan and blush. He pecked my lips, before moving back down to my growing erection.

"Ah, G-Gray~" I moaned, clenching onto the sofa handle, again, as his ice cold tongue wrapped around my balls.

Gray scooped up my sensitive balls and put them into his mouth, swishing and fondling with them in his mouth. His lips enveloped my entire sack, up to the roof of the cock. His hand rubbed up and down on my throbbing erection, at a slow yet quickening pace.

I felt a loud moan escape me, as I shook slightly at the strange feeling. My nails dug into the sofa handle, probably leaving marks. My breath hitched, as I struggled to breathe. I cracked my eyes open – not remembering when I had closed them in the first place – and watched as he finally pulled the soft member out of his mouth.

He licked his lips seductively and started back at me with lustful eyes, making me blush. Slowly, he began to lift my legs over his shoulders, wrapping them around, once again.

His tongue reached down and licked the tip of my cock, ever so slightly, making me twitch and shiver.

I moaned, wanting more. "S-stop t-t-teasing, b-bastard..."

"Aw, but you look so _sexy_ when you struggle like that." The ravenette smirked, as he looked up at my face, showing a slight glimpse of his pearly whites.

"S-shut up!" I mumbled, feeling my face burn up.

He chuckled, before rubbing his thumb over the tip of my cock a few times, making me groan. "You like that don't you?"

I didn't want to admit it but it did feel really good! I bit my lip and simply nodded in response.

He grinned before doing it a few times more, making my groan even louder.

"Ah! Gray! P-please..ah~" I moaned loudly, tightening my grip on the handle.

"Hm? Please what?" That devilish smirk played on his face, telling me that he wouldn't give me what I wanted till I said _it._

I moaned again as he rubbed the tip of my cock. "P-please, s-suck me d-dry, Gray-ah!"

My face was probably as red as Erza's hair, at this point. I could feel myself slowly reaching my orgasm, any minute now. If Gray would stop messing with me, we could get this over with and I could finally breathe again.

His ice cold hands stroked my member, making me shiver at the coldness. He snickered and grinned, at me. "That's more like it."

I trembled as he took a long lick of my member. He sucked on the side of the hardened member, then sent a trail of kisses up and down it. I shook, and bucked my hips, wanting to be inside his mouth so badly right now.

Gray chuckled at my eagerness and placed a hand on my stomach, pushing me back down. I whined, and he just laughed.

"Calm down, I'll get there soon enough."

I moaned, as he licked up the underside of my cock, the most sensitive part. I shook all over, letting him know that that was the spot.

He smiled before giving that area another long lick and sucking on it for a second even.

I moaned for him to put his mouth around my length, that I really needing it badly now. He understood and pulled up from my sensitive spot, making me sigh.

The ice mage finally gave me what I wanted and dropped his icy lips down over the whole head of my cock and began to suck slightly, making me go wild. My whole body trembled as he sucked harder. I moaned, and try to make sense of the words I wanted to say, but it all just came out slurred and cut off by moans and heavy breathing.

"G-gray, I...ah...my...gah ah..hn ngh..G-gray!"

Gray slowly began to lower his head down further, making me go wild, until the whole member was in his mouth. My hands left the poor, torn and marked couch handle, and grabbed onto the soft, raven hair. I moaned loudly, as Gray began to bob his head up and down my member. The ice mage quickened the pace of the bobbing, getting his hands under my legs and squeezing my butt; making me moan and tighten my grip on the ice mage's pitch black hair, for support. My breath was getting heavier, as Gray went faster and faster.

Suddenly Gray went all the way down, humming as he hit the base, then pulling out with a, _'pop!'_

I screamed, letting Gray know I was nearing my end. "AH! Gra~ay! ...nngh, I-I'm gonna c-c-cumm s-soon!"

Slight precum began to form and dribble out of my throbbing cock. Gray licked it up, tasting every bit of my white cum, and closed his mouth over the head once again, dropping down to the base of the cock.

"G-Gray..." I moaned, bucking my hips and holding onto the ice mage's hair.

My groans were getting louder and louder, and my breaths, each more desperate then the last. Gray was enjoying this as much as I was, I could tell by that expression on his face. That goofy smirk of his played on his lips, this whole time. And I could feel him smirking, even while his mouth was busy sucking away on my cock.

Suddenly, I felt myself tighten. And that's when my orgasm let loose.

I tightened my grip on Gray's hair and screamed out him name as my burning hot seed poured into his ice cold mouth.

"G-GRAY!"

Gray didn't waste anytime, and quickly began to swallow every little bit of my load; determination filled his eyes. He was definitely determined to not let even a single drop go to waste. I found this very sexy.

Spurt after spurt, hot cum poured down the ice mage's throat, and slowly emptying from my slowly softening member. My entire body twitched, because of the strange feeling of my load emptying in Gray's throat.

As my orgasm came to an end, I began to relax a little and breath harder. But Gray wasn't just done yet.

The ravenette's saliva mixed with the hot cum, as he licked the tip of the my shaft, drinking it all up. His lips wrapped around the head of my cock, sucking, and began milking every last bit of cum I had left in me with his cold hands. As he began to finish me off, the last bit of creamy liquid trickled into the ravenette's mouth. Gray rocked the softening member and rubbed my thighs, trying to calm me down.

"Ah..hah..." I breathed, slowly relaxing and falling back down onto the couch.

I stared at the white ceiling, above me, feeling tired as hell. My eye lids felt heavy, and I could feel sleep beginning to take over my body. I blinked, and suddenly saw the ice mage in front of me; a smile and satisfaction on his face. I smile back with half-lit eyes.

"You were great." He boasted, making me blush.

Slowly he reached down and kissed me. I kissed back, nibbling on his lower lip; my arms wrapping around his torso. This time it was Gray's turn to moan, as I shoved my tongue through the small opening the moan gave me. He let me run my tongue in his mouth, this time, tasting the hot, salty cum, that was my own, along with his own wintery taste.

I pulled away, both of us breathing heavily.

Gray chuckled lightly, before kissing me on the forehead and softly speaking. "We should do this more often. You taste so good."

I bury my face in his chest, blushing hard. "O-okay.."

Gray laughed, tiredly, holding me in his embrace.

I mumbled softly into his chest, "Love you." Before finally closing my eyes and letting sleep take-over.


	3. C is for Comfort

**C is for Comfort**

* * *

"Natsu? Look at me." The ice mage stared at the pinkette, who had turned his body away and was standing far away from him.

"Natsu!" He called again.

"NO!" The anger was radiating throughout the fire dragon slayer's body, and he raised his voice. Going against what Gray had just said, he quickly started to walk away before the ice mage could say something.

"Natsu, don't walk away from me!" The ice mage began to follow the hot headed teen down the hall of the guild. "Natsu!"

"Go away, ice-bastard!" The salamander cursed, as he tried to escape the ravenette. Why won't Gray leave him alone? Couldn't he understand that he didn't want him around!? He just wanted to be alone after all.

"Natsu, I'm just trying to help!" Gray was losing his patience.

He wasn't lying when he said he wanted to help the dragon slayer. Natsu had been acting very strange, since he walked in the guild, so Gray thought he'd try to say something to piss him off, so he could change the hot-headed teen's mood. But when Gray walked over to Natsu – who was sitting all alone, in the empty corner of the guild – he saw the brimming hot tears in the boy's eyes.

He tried to ignore them and say something to piss him off, but instead of saying something to _"fire up"_ the dragon slayer, he said something more along the lines of: "Oi, you okay, squinty-eyes?"

Sure it wasn't as diplomatic, as he should of been, but it was kind of Gray's first time, confronting someone who looked like they'd just been crying; especially when that someone was Natsu. So it was the best the older teen could do, for a first attempt at it.

"I'm fine. I just wanna be alone, that's all..." Natsu turned his head away, trying to hide the gloomy look on his face, from his rival.

Although Natsu said he wanted to be alone, Gray didn't move a muscle. Instead he sighed and sat down across from the depressed looking teen. The pinkette glared at the ice mage from the corner of his eye. What the hell was he still doing here? He thought to himself.

Gray put his arms on the table and took a deep breathe before speaking to the hot-headed teen. "Look, I know you hate me, but if there's something wrong, just tell me. We're nakama, so you can trust me."

Natsu stared at the ice mage like as if he'd just asked for both his kidneys. Why was Gray suddenly acting like this? He thought to himself.

The ravenette reached his head out to grabbed Natsu's but just as his cold finger tips touched the younger male's hand, he moved it away, quickly, from Gray's reach and onto his lap.

"Natsu...?" He began to question, but was quickly cut off.

"I'm perfectly fine... Just want to be alone that's all." The pinkette spoke as calmly as he could, his eyes looking straight down at his feet.

"Natsu..." The ice mage tried again, but was cut off by Natsu's anger voice.

"I said I'm fine! Leave me alone, already!" The impatient and angry teen got up as he practically yelled at the older male, sitting in front of him. A few people, that were roaming close by Natsu and Gray, turned their attention to the two mages, when they heard Natsu raise his voice.

It wasn't an uncommon thing to hear Natsu's loud voice, in the guild, yet it startled the few bystanders who were curious to know what had just caused Natsu to lose his temper. When they saw the ice mage sitting across from the salamander, they were not very surprised that that was the reason the fire mage had raised his voice.

Gray noticed that the few guild mates, close by, had averted their attention towards him and Natsu, yet didn't look away from the pink haired mage in front of him. He wanted to know why Natsu was upset, and wanted to help cheer him up.

Anger and depression was written all over the pinkette's pained complexion. Without another word, the boy turned his body around and began to walk out of the guild. He couldn't stand another minute in here. No one understood what he was going through, and he wasn't going to let anyone stand by and see him like this; especially Gray!

Now back to the present; Natsu had his back turned to the ice mage. He continued to walk away with his head down, avoiding eye contact with anyone walking by.

"Natsu..."

Natsu froze at the sound of his name, but didn't dare to turn around. He knew very well who that icy voice belonged to.

"Natsu? Look at me." The ravenette stared at the younger male's back, from a slight distance, waiting for the boy to turn around and look him in the eye. "Natsu!"

"NO!" The salamander roared. He didn't want Gray to see him like this! He just wanted to go home and just lay in his bed, alone.

"Natsu, don't walk away from me!" Gray shouted back at him, just as the pinkette began to walk away, causing more people to stare at them. "Natsu!"

"Go away, ice-bastard!" The younger mage kept shouting as he made his way to the guild door and out on to the streets.

"Natsu, I'm just trying to help!" The ice mage called back, walking faster behind him. "Natsu, stop trying to run away!"

"NO! Go away!" The pinkette, rubbed his already red eyes as he walked even faster. He wanted to get away as fast as he could, so he wouldn't have to be near anyone he knew and, of course, Gray.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong!" The ravenette called back, speeding up his pace as well.

"J-just leave me alone, b-bastard!" Natsu tried hard not to sob as he spoke. He didn't want Gray to see him crying. He'd only start making fun of Natsu for crying, after all...right?

"I'm not leaving you alone when you look like you've been crying all night, flame-brain." The ice mage spoke a little calmer, but still yelled to make sure the pinkette heard what he had just said.

"Shit..." Natsu curse as felt the hot tears returning to his squinty, green eyes. Quickly, he closed his eyes, trying his best to hold back the emotions from flooding out, and began to run.. He had to get away before he really let loose, in front of Gray, which he really didn't want.

The ravenette quickly noticed the sudden change in speed and began to run after the dragon slayer. He wouldn't let Natsu get away that easily. "Natsu! Stop!"

The salamander didn't respond, instead he continued to run, run as fast as his tired feet could take him. He was exhausted from previous missions and his feet still ached from all the walking and fighting he and his team had done, but he had gotten quite use to all that. Yet, it still hurt when he ran and put too much pressure on the still healing bones and muscles in his legs.

Natsu bit his lip, trying to hold back the sobs, and made a careless move; turning into an alleyway, in hopes of losing Gray. But just as he ran into the narrow path, he realized there was no pathway out. He was trapped...

Tears finally slipped out from his eyes, and slowly slid down his cheek and onto the pavement below him. He looked down at his feet just as Gray entered the alleyway, huffing and puffing as he came to a halt.

"Finally... Now will you stop acting so strange and tell me what's- Oi! Natsu!?" The ravenette stood there in shock as Natsu suddenly fell to his knees and sobbed. Gray took a step forward, hesitating for a second, before proceeding towards Natsu's shaking body. "...Natsu?"

"G-Go away!" The sobbing teen choked. He despised himself for crying in front of his rival. He hated to show his weak side; especially in front of Gray.

"Hell no! I can't leave you when your sobbing like this!" Concern filled Gray's icy complexion. Clearly, he had no intention of leaving anytime soon.

"W-why can't you j-just leave me a-alone?" He managed to speak through sobs.

Natsu sobbed, tears falling rapidly from him face onto the pavement below. He saw the ravenette's black shoes from the gaps between his pink hair. He wanted to just disappear, right now...

"Natsu, will you stop being a baby and look at me? I'm not going to laugh or hurt or do anything to you. I'm here to help you and make you feel better. Why won't you understand that?" Gray sighed, when he didn't get a response from the pinkette, then kneed down to Natsu's level, trying to see through the pink hair, hanging over his face. "Natsu..."

"You w-wouldn't understand. No one would!"

Gray grumbled at that. But refrained from saying something that could upset the dragon slayer, even more than he already was.

"Natsu, I'm just trying to help. And maybe I would understand." The ravenette ran a hand through his slightly oily hair. He hadn't had time to wash it this morning and after chasing Natsu down the street it had become very sweaty, along with the rest of his body. "Did someone hurt you?"

Natsu slightly nodded and murmured quietly through a sob. "...sorta."

"Physically?" Gray raised an eyebrow.

Natsu wasn't the type to cry over physical pain or violence in general. At times he'd be wrapped up in bandages and be travelling on crutches even. But the boy never felt pain to the point that he'd cry about.

**NEVER!**

It wasn't something Natsu would cry about.

To be honest, it was rare to see Natsu cry. At least to most, especially Gray. So it really was a shocker to see the boy like this.

The pinkette shook his head. "You won't understand! No one would, or ever will! J-just please, go away, Gray!"

Gray ignored the pinkette's upset words, and stayed put. "Does this have anything to do with Igneel?"

Natsu froze at the meer mention of Igneel. He stared at the ground with bloodshot eyes.

The ice mage finally understood why Natsu was upset, now. He was upset over the fact Igneel left him. He missed his guardian.

Gray placed a hand on the upset boy's shoulder, startling the pinkette; pushing Gray's hand off of him. "Go away!"

The ice mage sighed, a little hurt by the dragon slayer's reaction. "Natsu, it's been _years_ since Igneel disappeared. I thought you'd be over it... Why are you upset about it now?"

Gray's words enraged the dragon slayer; causing him to stand up and yell at the stunned ravenette. "You'd be upset too if you had **no** family! If everyone you thought loved you just abandoned you on this fucking planet, alone! You'll never fucking understand what I go through, every single day, knowing I have no one to call a family!"

The ice mage stood up slowly, staring at the enraged and tearful teen with a frown on his face.

When Natsu finally closed his mouth, Gray opened up his to speak himself. "Natsu, I understand what you're going through. I -"

The ice mage was cut-off by the pinkette's upset voice.

"NO YOU DON'T! Even if your family died a long time ago, you still had one and _knew_ them. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO MY FUCKING BIRTH PARENTS ARE!" The pinkette choked on sobs, as he yelled.

Gray stood there, speechless as Natsu continued to spill all of the emotions that have been bottled up inside of him since the day Igneel left.

He never thought Natsu figured out that he wasn't _actually_ Igneel's kid – seriously, he's human and Igneel's a dragon...He can't be your birth father, Natsu.

The pinkette continued to yell at the taller male in front of him; letting all of his emotions out. "You wouldn't understand the feeling of waking up one day in a strange forest, with nothing but trees and bushes around you. The feeling of walking around for days and days, calling out to anyone...**anyone**, to help you...Starving for days on end, because you're too young to find your own food...Barely sleeping because you're frightened of the dark, or being eaten by a monster while you sleep, and also, crying all night because you don't know where you or anyone is. All you want is to wake up from this horrid nightmare. To wake up and find yourself wrapped up in a warm blanket in your mother's arms."

Natsu swallowed hard as he said _"mother." _Fresh tears began to fall from his face, but he wasn't finished just yet.

"Every single night...EVERY SINGLE FUCKING NIGHT! _I_ cried... I cried for my mother to come and rescue me. To take me home...Home, where it was safe and warm. But no matter how much I cried, tripped over a branch, or felt like I was going to die of starvation...She _never_ came! I was really alone, with no one to love. No home. No food. And** I** knew I was going to fucking die. I'm only alive because Igneel saved me, and I believed he was the _only_ one who loved me. But ALL that changed when he disappeared and abandoned me in the forest...just like my parents did. **No** one cares about me or loves me...I'M JUST A BURDEN TO EVERYONE!"

Gray stared at the boy in front of him as he fell apart. He was stunned; he didn't know how to respond to any of this. He wanted to calm Natsu down, and make him feel better. Show him that he was _wrong_. That people did love him, that he wasn't alone. That he, himself, cared for the pink haired mage.

"Natsu..." The ice mage spoke in a quiet, monotone voice.

"Just leave me alone, ice-bastard..." And with that, the dragon slayer turned on his heel, rubbing his teary eyes as he began to exit the alleyway. When suddenly, a strong hand grabbed him and spun him around into the coldness of the ice mage's body.

Natsu's teary red eyes widen as he stared up at the ice mage in shock. "W-what are you...!?"

"Shut up!"

The pinkette closed his mouth, surprised by the Gray's tone. Was the ice mage really that mad at Natsu? But then why did he pull Natsu into a tight hug? The dragon slayer didn't understand what to do other than keep his mouth shut, for once, and wait.

"Just, shut up, flame-brain!" Natsu felt something wet and cold touch his skin. Was Gray crying?

"Do you have **ANY** idea what you mean to us; the guild? Do you have **ANY** fucking idea what you mean to Happy, Lucy, Erza!? Goddamn it, even me, for crying out loud?" Gray pulled away and looked down at the shocked dragon slayer in front of him. His eyes were teary, as well. Although, his eyes showed how dead serious he was, as well.

Natsu was shocked to see the ice mage like this. He always wore a icy, dull look. Never had he seen Gray cry in front of him like this.

"I don't have a mother or father, either! Both of the died years ago because of Zeref's fucking creation. And Ul came along to be the closest thing I had as a family, a mother, but she died protecting me and Lyon! You think no one understands you; I DO! I may not know what it's like to be abandoned by the people you love, but hell, you have us! The guild, your friends...ME! You're **not** alone, Natsu! You have us. We're your family, and we love you, don't we? Happy cares for you. Lucy, Lisanna, Erza, all the girls care for you. Even Romeo, Gildarts, hell even Gramps and Laxus cares for you. And you're sitting here crying like a little baby thinking no one cares! If anyone, they all care about you the most. You're our favourite lil' bastard. Without you the guild is nothing! The days you're not there, it's fucking boring; I'll admit it. Do you not understand how important you are to us?"

Fresh tears began to pour out of Natsu's emerald eyes. He just stared down at the ground as he hiccuped. He never actually thought about it that way. He always thought he was a burden to the guild; always causing trouble and destroying things. Ever since he was abandoned as a child, he always thought no one cared, or loved him. That he was no more than a piece of trash floating across the streets in the wind. He never actually understood that he was more than that, way more!

He hiccuped again, startling the ravenette. Gray sighed, wiping his own tears, and pulled the younger boy closer, embracing him in his arms and rubbing his back to make him feel better.

He took a deep breath and spoke in a much calmer tone. "I know, it's tough losing someone you love. Whether they left or died, but we can't turn back time and stop that from happening. We can only move on, and look to the future. We can't change our past, but we can make a better future. After all, everything is possible when you got your family back at the guild, right?"

Gray smiled down at the still crying dragon slayer in his arms.

"And, you'd think I'm crazy, but I've always liked you a lot. Not just as a friend, but maybe a little more...I care about you, Natsu."

Natsu stared up the ravenette, surprised at his sudden confession.

He didn't know how to respond. He was lost for words. He never would've imagined Gray, out of all people, would _like_ him in that way – or like him in general.

"G-Gray..." The pinkette whispered softly.

Gray smiled, and wiped the tears from Natsu's face. He sighed, "It's okay if you don't return my feelings, but I just want you to know I care. And I always will, even if you piss me off and call me names.- "

The pinkette suddenly reached up and kissed the ravenette; catching him off guard.

Gray eyes widened, in shock. He couldn't figure out whether this was actually happen or if he was dreaming.

Natsu...Kissed him?

Natsu pulled away for air, huffing quietly, and wiped his eyes.

Gray stared, bewildered, as a smile finally resided on Natsu's formerly-pained face.

"Thank you, Gray." Natsu spoke softly, smile still plastered on his face. "Thanks, for everything."

Gray stared down in shock, then returned a smile as a lone tear fell from his eye. Blinking it away, the ice mage embraced the dragon slayer and kissed his cheek. "Anytime, cry-baby dragon."

"Shut up, Ice-princess." Natsu laughed lightly in Gray's bare chest.

Gray smirked, and pulled away. "Come on, let's get out of this alley way and go get some ice cream to cheer you up, ok?"

The pinkette face suddenly lit up at the mention of ice cream. "Okay!"

Gray laughed at the boy, making him pout.

"What's so funny, Ice-princess!?"

Gray shook his head laughing. "Nothing; other than you."

"Hey!-" Just as Natsu was about to protest, the ice mage kissed the boy on the lips, then pulled away; staring at the flustered boy in front of him. Gray chuckled lightly, making the pinkette angry. "B-bastard! Don't c-catch me off guard, l-like that."

Gray chuckled to himself. "No promises, but okay."

The pinkette punched the ice mage in the arm, causing him to yelp. "Bastard."

Gray sighed and rubbed his neck, awkwardly.

"Oi! Are you gonna spend all day here, or can we get going to the ice cream place? You kind of owe me some." Gray growled at the boy's bluntness, as Natsu returned the expression by sticking his tongue out.

"Idiot..." The ice mage mumbled under his breath, forgetting that Natsu probably could hear that with his dragon-like hearing.

"What was that, droopy-eyes!?" The pinkette raised an eyebrow, but Gray just shook his head, starting to walk out of the small alleyway.

"Let's get going before the ice cream seller decides to close his shop a lil' early, my _little baby dragon._" Gray smirked as he looked back.

"Don't call me that!" Natsu growled.

"Nah! I think I like that nickname for you, _my little dragon._" Gray laughed as he dodged Natsu's punch.

"BASTARD! When I get my hands on you..!" The pinkette turned to glare at the ice mage.

"That is _if_ you can get me." This time it was Gray's turn to stick his tongue out at the Natsu, before he began to run towards the ice cream shop.

"Get back here, ice-bastard!" Natsu ran after the ice mage, as fast as he could.

Gray laughed as he ran. He didn't mind that Natsu was going to beat the crap out of him. He was glad that the dragon slayer was finally back to his normal self; hot-headed and losing his shit at Gray. It was better to have a pissed off fire dragon slayer, than a crying one; at least it was to Gray.

Gray laughed the whole time, and so did Natsu; glad to be excepted into Gray's _family_ (life).


	4. D is for Doctor

**D is for Doctor**

* * *

The ice mage groaned as he laid, wrapped up in his blanket, in his warm, queen-sized bed. He shifted around a few times, even threw off the blanket then pulled it back on again a minute later. He flipped onto his belly, and flopped his face down into his pillow before groaning loudly, again.

"Urggh...Fucking hate being sick..." He mumbled to himself, into the pillow.

He flipped onto his back, once again, kicking his blanket off and staring at the ceiling above him. He squinted his eyes, glaring at the ceiling as if threatening it to fall on him and crush his body – which he would've rather liked to have right now, than lay here sick. Anything was better than being sick, to be honest with the ice mage.

Gray grumbled, tossing and turning a few more times, before sitting up and staring out the partially open window to his left. A pair of dark blue curtains were partially covering it; enough so that the light wouldn't fall on Gray's face at least. The sunlight, still, was poking through the glass, through the middle, lighting parts of the room up. A slight breeze would make it's way by, every now and then, keeping the room cool enough for Gray's liking. Although, right now, nothing was really helping him feel any better. He felt terribly hot, like as if the salamander had sent his flames towards Gray.

The ice mage sighed, thinking maybe some herbal tea might help his illness go away – at least long enough so he could fall asleep.

The raven haired teen slowly slide off the bed, bending down and grabbing his blanket before dragging himself out of his bedroom and towards the kitchen.

Since Gray lived in an apartment, alone, it wasn't that big, but nor was it too small. The living room was probably the largest room in his home. There was an open kitchen right next to it; seperated by nothing but the hallway towards his room and bathroom. There was no dining room, not that he cared, really. He usually ate in the living room, anyways. Sometimes in the kitchen, while he heated something up, if he were in a rush. But the best part of his apartment, to Gray, was the vast window in the living room, showcasing all of Magnolia. It was his favourite place to be, sitting on the window sill (which was about 2 feet up from the ground, and stuck out wide enough for Gray to sit on) while reading a book.

The ice mage loved his home. It was a place where he could just be alone and away from all the annoying, noisy people from the guild (not that he didn't mind noise. He just liked some quiet from time to time). Not many of his guildmates even knew where he lived. Other than Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Loke, Mira, maybe Juvia, and maybe a few others, that had come to give him a message from the master or Erza or something. He liked it that way, though. At least they wouldn't repetitively come and bother him.

Gray sighed, opening the cabinet above him, looking for the jar he put all the tea bags in. When he spotted it, he grabbed the cased jar and pulled one out, before putting it back in it's place.

He made his way to the kettle, that he had place on the stove, a minute ago, with water in it. He grabbed his special mug, which was white when empty, but would turn dark blue in the areas where something warm was. It also had _'Ice Princess'_ written on it, with a snowflake at the end.

The mug was actually a birthday gift from a certain flame-brained idiot. Sure, it was given to him as a joke, to mess with the ice mage. And sure, he had beaten the boy for messing with him, destroying a lot of the guild in the process. But, he actually liked it, to tell you the truth. It was cool how the mug would change colour to the heat of the fluid being poured into it. And, after all, it was a gift from his boyfriend of sixteen months.

When the sound of steam setting the tea kettle off rang through the house, Gray dropped the tea bag into the mug, shut off the stove and poured boiling hot water into his mug, causing the mug to turn dark blue, all the way to the very top. He then grabbed his mug and made his way to the couch in living room.

Wrapped up in his warm blue blanket, the ice mage began to drink his tea, sighing in relief and finally began to relax himself.

But not even a second went by when a knock was heard on his door.

"Fucking god..." Gray cursed under his breath.

He carefully set the mug down on his coffee table, before climbing off of the couch. The blue blanket was still draped over his shoulders as he hazily made his way to the eagerly knocking person on the other end of the door.

Placing his hand on the door handle, he cracked the door open, enough to peek out the door to see what bastard decided to disturb his peaceful moment. When Gray recognized the grinning bastard on the other end, he cursed under his breath, thinking to himself, "I should of known..."

"Aye, bastard. You gonna let me in or not?" The cheerful boy on the other end spoke, with a grin on his face.

Gray simply grumbled in response, shutting the door in the boys face. He was in **no** mood to be bothered by Natsu's ridiculousness. He didn't want Natsu around when he was to sick to even walk properly. The pinkette would either make it worse, or end up messing around or breaking something. And he didn't want to go through any of that while he was feeling like crap.

Gray's actions infuriated the pink haired teen, on the other end. Who did he think he was, slamming the door on his face!?

"OI, BASTARD! Open this door!" Natsu banged on the door, making Gray grit his teeth.

"Go away! I'm not feeling well, okay? Go back to the guild and talk to Happy and Lucy or something." The ice mage laid on his couch trying to cover his entire face with his blanket and tried to block his ear with couch cushions. All he wanted was some piece and quiet! And Natsu banging on his door was only making his headache even worse. "Urgh..."

"Open this door, droopy-eyes! I'm not going to leave until you do." Natsu grew even more impatient by the second. "I'm only _here_ to make you feel better, for crying out loud!"

The dragon slayer took a deep breath and took a step back from the door, eyeing it carefully, waiting for Gray to open the door. But instead of the _'click'_ of the door open, he heard Gray respond grudgingly.

"Go away, flame brain! You're giving me a headache with all that banging." Gray tried to sink his face into the couch, even further, if it was even possible. Trying to block out the head paining banging from the dragon slayer.

"**Gray.**" Natsu threatened, making fists so tight that his knuckles turned white. "I will blast down this door if I have to!"

"Please...I don't want to get you sick as well, ok? Just go home or something." The ice mage sighed into the pillow, still wrapped up in the blanket.

There was silence amongst the apartment. No sound erupted, anywhere. Even Natsu's head aching banging stopped. Gray laid there on the couch quietly, wondering if Natsu left.

Was the pink haired teen mad at him? He only wanted to be alone, thats all. And if Natsu got sick, he'd feel terribly guilty for spreading his illness.

The ravenette suddenly felt something warm touch his back through the blanket. He sprung up into a sitting position and saw the salamander sitting on the floor with smile on his face.

Wait!

How did he get in here!?

Gray opened his mouth but nothing came out. He simply just stared at the boy in shock. How...?

It was as if Natsu read the ice mage's mind, because when he open his mouth to speak, he answered the question that was pondering in Gray's mind. "You should probably lock your doors, because if I was a kidnapper, I'd kidnap you! ...Well, I wouldn't mind if I were the one kidnapping you."

Gray cursed himself for being so sick that he left the door unlocked. If it weren't just Natsu, some thief could've got in while he were asleep and rob the place, right under his nose.

The pinkette stuck his tongue out and laughed at the ice mage.

Gray grumbled and flopped back down on the couch, covering his face in the blanket again. "Go away, flame-brain. You're gonna get sick if you don't leave."

Natsu pouted and tried to yank the blanket off of the ice mage's body. "I'm not going anywhere! I'm here to make you feel better, and I'm not leaving until you do."

"Stop being so stubborn, you're not a doctor!" Gray held a tight grip on the blanket, making it harder from Natsu to yank off the blanket. "Go home before I get you sick."

"No! I don't care if I get sick. I'm gonna be your doctor, today, and make you get better." The pinkette clutched the blanket and in one swift movement he yanked the dark blue sheet off.

Gray winced and tried to get his sheet back, but Natsu held it away from the older teen's reach. "Natsu, stop messing with me! You're no doctor."

"Yes I am! Erza even gave me this outfit to make me look like one." Natsu sat up proudly.

The ice mage raised an eyebrow at the younger boy. Was Natsu being serious about this? Why couldn't he just listen and go home already?

"Now, be a good patient and lie down in bed while I get my doctor stuff out!" Natsu smiled and held out the blanket for Gray.

Gray sighed, accepting defeat. He felt too sick to argue with the boy right now. He grabbed the blanket and began to slide off the couch, grudgingly "Fine... But if you get sick, idiot, don't go crying about it."

Natsu just smiled, and began to pull some stuff out of a bag, which Gray hadn't noticed earlier.

The ice mage sighed, turning his attention to his bedroom door. Opening it slowly, he made his way inside, closing the door behind him. He flopped down onto the bed, face first, covering his face under a dark blue pillow. His eyes felt heavy, as he tried to relax. But it was hard to relax when a certain hot-headed dragon slayer was sitting in his living room, doing who-knows-what!

Sure, they were dating, and, mostly, got along well. But sometimes the boy just pissed him off. And right now was kind of one of those moments. Natsu's stubborness always won against Gray, and he always regreted everything afterwards. That's why Gray was so worried, at this moment.

The ravenette started shift around in his bed again, flipping onto his back, body still covered, from head to toe, with the warm blanket. Gray sighed, closing his eyes. The salamander was really taking his time, with whatever it was he was doing. Maybe Natsu finally got it under that thick skull of his that Gray was _sick_ and he could catch his illness if he stayed here? Gray scoffed, as if. Natsu was known to never go back on his word. Once he commited to something, he wouldn't leave the job unfinished. He'll only leave once the ice mage was feeling better, which Gray knew that wasn't going to be soon.

Suddenly, Gray could feel someone's weight pushing down into the softness of the mattress, slowly growing close to him. Although, knowing it was probably Natsu, he held his breath, trying not to move. Slowly, the person sat on Gray's abdomen, sending warm vibes throughout the ice mage's body. Gray quickly raised himself up, removing the blanket off his face, looking up at the smiling teen in front of him. A blush escaped his cheeks when he realized what Natsu was wearing.

The boy was wearing Erza's nurse outfit; with the white dress, that was slightly small for him. The hem of the dress was just an inch or two over his thighs, showing slight signs of his dark underwear underneath. He also had the little nurses hat and a stethoscope. There was also a name tag on the little chest pocket, on the left, with '_Doctor Natsu'_ written in messy handwritting.

Gray stared, speechlessly at this erotic sight.

The pink haired boy sniggered at Gray's reaction, as he held up the end of the stethoscope. "Now, _Mr. Fullbuster_, I'm going to do a full on checkup to your body. Just relax, and it'll be over before you know it."

The ravenette just blinked, unsure if he were dreaming or not.

Before Gray could react in any way, the dressed up teen pushed the older male down on the bed. He put the cold end of the stethoscope on the ice mage's bare chest, trying to hear his heartbeat.

"Woah! I can hear your heart beating super fast. This doctor-tool is so cool!" The pinkette chirped; completed amused by the device that allowed him to hear his boyfriend's heart, which made Gray laugh.

Natsu was extremely adorable, and naive, to the ice mage. He loved everything about the boy. Especially all that energy he had. Gray found it very erotic and amazing that the boy even _had_ that much energy in him. It was cute, to tell you the truth.

"What's so funny, idiot_?_" The pinkette raised an eyebrow, staring down at the ice mage. "This doctor stuff is no joke, you know? It serious buisness!"

Natsu sat up straight and proud, trying to show how _'serious'_ being a doctor was to him. But Gray just found this cute and funny, and continued to chuckle lightly at his goofy boyfriend, who was still mounted on top of him.

"Sure, but, for the record, that's not a doctors outfit. It's a nurse's dress, flame-brain." Gray laughed, as Natsu's face turned red.

"S-shut up! I say it's a doctor's outfit, so it's a doctor's outfit!" The pink haired boy cursed under his breath. He thought Erza gave him the wrong costume, but the red haired mage told him it was the right one. He should've known that she was messing with him.

"Okay, okay! Whatever you say, _Dr. Dragneel._" The ravenette smirked as he said that, causing the younger male to blush even more – if that was even possibly. "So, _Doctor_, tell me: What are you going to check, next?"

Natsu smirked, bending down and folding his arms over his chest. His head rested on his arms as he stared down into the ice mage's glistening, midnight blue eyes. Gray smiled as he stared right back into the dragon slayer's pair of shining emerald orbs. He could see all the love the salamander had for him, through his gleaming eyes. Gray felt proud to know that Natsu's heart belonged to him, and him only. No one else could have his little dragon, **no one!**

"Well?" The ice mage asked, again; not averting his eyes from Natsu's, for even a second.

"Hmm...Let's see." Natsu looked Gray up and down, thinking where he should check next. "Your mouth."

"Oh?" Gray smirked. "And how shall you do that, _Dr. Dragneel?_"

Natsu hoisted himself up, and smirked. "Like so, _Mr. Fullbuster._"

Slowly, Gray's lips were wrapped in heat and love, as Natsu smashed his lips against Gray's. Both mages had completely forgetting that the ravenette was still ill.

Natsu gently began to nip at the ice mage's bottom lip, making the older teen to let out a soft moan. He took the ravenette's lip in his mouth, biting and lightly pulling away, so Gray would open his mouth for him. The ice mage moaned as Natsu working his way to get him to open his mouth. When Gray finally complied and opened his mouth, the dragon slayer quickly let go of Gray's lip and pressed their mouths tightly together to thoroughly allow their tongues to gain complete access to the others waiting open mouth.

Both mages moaned as their tongues collided and began to rub together. Their saliva mixed as they both sucked, lick and tried to taste the other. Natsu tasted Gray's usual minty winter taste, but it tasted kind of different. A little bit tangy, maybe? And for Gray, the pinkette tasted sweet but spicy. Like as if he'd eaten a spicy candy-sweet.

Finally, Natsu pulled away for air; breathing heavily. A string of saliva followed his tongue as he pulled away. Both mages faces were flushed. Gray used his finger to break the saliva string then lick that same finger, making Natsu blush.

"That was pretty sexy, _Doctor._ What's next?" The ravenette smirked.

The pinkette grinned, running his index finger up and down Gray's fine built body. "Well, I was thinking of moving on to lower parts and checking down there, if you know what I mean."

Gray knew exactly what the pink haired teen meant. And god when did his voice get so sexy!? The ice mage used all the willpower he had in him to restrain himself from pouncing the boy there and then, and fucking him. After all, he'd be a very bad patient if he disobeyed his doctor.

The pinkette began to kiss, lick and suck on the crook of Gray's neck, making him groan. Slowly, he began to move down, playing with the ice mage's nipples; licking and gently biting them, making the older teen moan Natsu's name. He then shifted his body off of Gray, and kissed down his abdomen to the hem of the only piece of clothing Gray had on; his black boxers.

Natsu stopped to look up at the dark haired teen, with half-lidded eyes, seeking permission to go further. Gray simply nodded between breaths, watching as _Doctor_ Natsu pulled his only source of clothing off his surprisingly warm body.

Natsu took a moment to look at the erect member before him, admiring every inch of it.

Gray felt a blush escape his cheeks, seeing Natsu stare at his member as if it were the most amazing sight he had seen.

Suddenly, Gray's breath hitched as his throbbing cock was taken into the dragon slayer heated mouth. The boy sucked lightly on the head of the large dick in his mouth, taking in some of the precum that was on it. Gray moaned as Natsu did so, before he pulled away and licked his lips.

The ravenette simply just watched as Natsu worked away on his erection.

The pinkette gripped the base of his _patients_ cock and licked a stripe up, up, up until he reached the head of the cock. Natsu smiled, before placing a tender kiss on the head of the cock. He paused, lips still on the head, as he looked up at the bewildered ice mage. And then he wraps his lips back around his cock, and slowly, so _painfully_ slowly, brings his cock into his warm mouth, inch by inch until Gray was engulfed in heat and crying out.

Natsu was lavishing his cock now, licking and sucking, tilting his head in all the tight places so his cock was rubbing against every inch of the inside of his mouth.

"Fuck! N-Natsu..." Gray hissed, stuggling to keep his hips down.

Suddenly, Natsu pulled up with a _'pop,' _looking at the ice mage with half-lid eyes and a light blush. "I want you to cum inside of me, Gray."

The ice mage lifted himself up, staring at the boy with smirk on his face. "Whatever you say, _Doc._"

The pinkette slowly reached down to his own dark underwear, sliding them down over his thighs, down his legs, and threw them off to the side. Gray admired the butt-naked boy, in front of him. The temptation to pounce his adorable boyfriend grew, but he restrained himself, watching as the boy prepared himself for Gray's larger member.

Natsu moaned, biting his lip, as he shoved two fingers up his ass, stretching himself out. When he felt like he was ready, he shoved a third, making him cry out loud.

Gray held his breath, just watching this erotic sight. He want to fuck the boy so badly, he couldn't hold it in forever! "God, Natsu, your so sexy like that."

Natsu moaned louder as he heard Gray's words. It turned him on.

Finally, he was ready. The salamander slowly pulled out his fingers, breathing heavily, crawling back on top of his boyfriend.

Gray hoisted himself up by his elbow, so he could get a better view.

Slowly, Natsu lifted himself up, lining himself up with the tip of Gray's erection, and then let his ass fall over it.

"Ah~" The pinkette cried out in ecstacy. The feeling of Gray's cock inside of him felt good.

"Ah, god Natsu, you're so tight!" Gray groaned. He reached out so he could grab onto the pinkette's hips, but Natsu grabbed his hands and held them an inch away from his hips, trying to regain his strength before he could proceed thrusting in and out.

The pink hair boy bit his lip hard, shaking slightly, wishing he had gone a bit slower into this. His breath hitched before he let out the breath, he hadn't noticed he was holding.

Finally, Natsu let go of Gray's cold hands and slowly pushed himself up and then back down on the ice mage's large dick. The dragon slayer moaned, tears slightly brimming him eyes. He kept a slow pace. Closing his eyes, he began to go a little faster as he started to adjust to the ice mage's length.

The ice mage groaned under the pink haired boy, watching the erotic site infront of him. He watched as the boy bounced up and down his throbbing cock. His mouth slightly open with drool seeping from the corner of his mouth. Sweat formed all over both his and Gray's body as the pinkette spead up, creating more friction and heat.

Natsu huffed as he tried to keep breathing normally as he slid up and down Gray's large member. He could feel the ice mage's large member moving inside of him, pounding again his arse as their skin slapped together.

"A~ah!" Natsu cried; feeling his sweet spot be hit by Gray's cock. "R-right there..ah hah!"

The ravenette bite his lip as he felt Natsu's body begin to tense up. He groaned, throwing his head back against the pillows. "Natsu, I-I'm going to cum."

"Hah ah... Me too." The pinkette breathed, going faster.

The room heated up as the sounds of skin slapping against skin erupted in the room. The two males groaned feel the heat begin to consume them as their climaxes got closer.

Suddenly the dragon slayer screamed in ecstacy as he tightened up, and let his load spill all over Gray's and his own, stomachs. He breathed heavily; hands on Gray's abdomen, keeping himself from collapsing. He winced and groaned as he felt himself tighten up.

Just as Natsu's walls clamped down tightly over Gray's hard member, the ice mage moaned loudly, hissing as he came inside of Natsu. The pinkette moaned; looking up at Gray as he filled his heated hole with his icy cum. There a very visibly red blush on Natsu's sweat-drenched complexion. His mouth was agape, but not a sound came out; just heavy breathing.

If Natsu looked like this, Gray wondered what he looked like right now. He probably was drenched in sweat and blushing as well.

The ice mage was quite exhausted and relieved at the same time. He felt much better now. _Doctor _Natsu actually helped make him feel better.

_'Maybe he should be a doctor.'_ Gray ridiculed to himself; chuckling quietly before leaning over to kiss the pinkette on forehead.

Slowly the pinkette let his numb body fall on the bed next Gray, after sliding off of the now limp icy cock. He snuggled his body up against the ravenette's warm chest, breathing quietly against his wintery scent. He groaned, feeling his body ache from their recent activity together. He felt sticky and, oddly, hot all over. But he just use the pleasurable excersize they had just been through as an excuse to why he felt that way.

Gray smiled and wrapped his arms around the pinkette's waist, pulling him close. "Well, _Doctor_, your remedy seemed to help me. I don't feel sick anymore"

The ice mage lifted the boy's chin, gazing into his tired green orbs, and smiled before placing a short kiss on his lips. "Thanks, baby."

"S-shut up, ice pr- Achoo!"

Gray blinked, bewildered, as he stared at the sniffling pink hair boy rub his nose. "Oi, you okay?"

"Y-yea..Achoo!" Natsu shook his head as a headache surged through his head. "Ah god! That time it hurt m- ACHOO! Head...urgh.."

The pinkette buried his face in ice mage's chest, wrapping his arms are him tightly.

Realization hit Gray like a flying brick to the head; Natsu had caught his terribly cold! The ravenette ran a hand through his oily hair, biting a lip, feeling awfully guilty that Natsu had caught a cold because of him. He rubbed the boy's back, apologetically, before opening his mouth to speak.

"Sorry, Natsu. You caught a cold cuz of me." The ice mage frowned nuzzling his nose in the pink hair on Natsu's head; taking in the firey scent.

He closed his eyes as he heard the boy begin to mumble something, underneath him, before sneezing again, followed by a harsh cough. He hummed slightly, holding the pinkette close.

"I-I feel li-ek shit..." Natsu mumbled; face still buried in Gray's slightly warm chest.

Gray sighed, apologetically. He kissed the boy's forehead then lifted his face up to face his own. Dark blue met sparkling green; neither one blinking. Just staring, until Gray leaned in and kissed the bewildered boy beside him. He nibbled on the bottom lip, makin Natsu mewl and open the entrance to his hot caverns ever so slightly. Gray took this chance to shove his icy, saliva-coated, tongue into Natsu's warm mouth, making him moan.

The ice mage felt Natsu's tongue advance and greet his own, as they touched at the tip. The tip of their tongues got acquainted and shared the taste of the other, but quickly Gray needed more. He caressed the pinkette's warm tongue sensually with his, entangling both tongues in an elaborate dance. After awhile, Gray sucked his boyfriend's tongue into his own mouth, sucking the soft tongue greedily, making Natsu moan louder, before pulling apart to catch their breaths; a sting of saliva connecting their tongues.

Natsu's face was flushed red; enough to blend in with Erza's scarlet hair. Gray chuckled lightly at his embarrassment; kissing his forehead once again.

The pinkette sneezed, once again, rubbing his nose ever so gently while looking up at Gray with one eye open.

Gray sighed and sat up,wearily.

Natsu blinked; confused as to why Gray had gotten up all of a sudden. "Gray?"

Gray turned and simply smiled before responding to the smaller boy beside him. "Why don't I repay you and make you some nice hot cocoa? How about it?"

The pinkette's face lightened up like a child after spotting some cotton candy at a carnival. Gray chuckled lightly, kissing the boy as he slide out of the bed and grabbing his boxers. "Well, my sick _little dragon_, you stay in bed while _Dr. Fullbuster_ gets you a nice warm cup of hot cocoa."

Natsu's face return to it's embarrased state as Gray called him his _'little dragon.' _"B-bastard! Don't call me t-that!"

The ice mage laughed at the boy's reaction, before a pillow came flying his way. He then proceeded to leave the room, towards the kitchen to make Natsu and himself some nice, warm cocoa.

It was safe to say, this suprise doctor's visit turned out to cure not only Gray of his sickness, but gave Natsu a reason to lay in bed while his doctor took a turn to cure him.


	5. E is for Edolas

**E is for Edolas**

* * *

Mother nature's cordless blow drier, ruffled my hair as it swiftly blew through the air. I adjust my goggles so my salmon hair stayed clear of my vision. A smile spread across my face as I look down at the view below; it was such a lovely day.

The bright lava ball in the sky, known as the Sun, was out, proudly shining down on our world; illuminating everything in it's sight. Radiant, fluffy clouds floated around it, in the sky. They were thick, covering the bare sky with it's wings but only enough to let the large star to still be seen.

A flock of birds turned and swooped up across the sky, spreading their wings and soaring up high. Their beautifully colourful and spread wings, coloured the sky as the soared past us; my smile only growing at this point. I watched as they flew off into the distance, until they were tiny specks then disappeared to where ever they were migrating to.

The thought of being able to fly, would've been cool; hence humans didn't have the magical ability to do so here. Yet, it still would've been fun.

"Hey, you done sight seeing yet?"

With a smile still on my face, I turned to look at the roused raven haired boy come out of my convertible. It looked as if he had been hit by a tornado. His hair was tousled and stuck out on ends. While the layered clothing he wore were wrinkled and slipped up above his abdomen, slightly, allowing slight skin to be shown.

"Morning, sleepy head." I lightly laughed, at his sloppy appearance.

He groaned as he rubbed his head and made his way towards me.

I simply smiled as he sat down next to me on the hood of my bright red vehicle whilst rubbing his tired grayish-blue eyes. I leaned over and lightly pecked the boy on the cheek.

His cheeks heated up, as well as my own. Our cheeks tinted red as we looked at each other with a smile on each of our faces.

"Love you, Gray." I spoke, breaking the silence between us.

He looked away, feeling embarrassed at my sudden confession. "I-I know."

I laughed lightly, grabbing his hand in my own and kissing it, causing Gray to turn around.

"O-oi!" He pulled his hand away, blushing.

I laughed again, before hoping off the car. I held my hand out for him with a smile, gesturing him to follow me.

He eyed my hand for a second before placing his non-dominant hand on mine. I firmly held his warm hand, pulling on it lightly to get him to slide off the car.

"Let's go for a drive and gets some ice cream on the way." The wind blew roughly once again, blowing strands of my salmon hair in my face again.

Gray smiled, the wind ruffling his already messy hair. He simply nodded, with a smile, in response to my request.

I guided him back to my convertible, as we sat inside the cozy vehicle and drove off on our mini date.


	6. F is for Fairytale (part one)

**F is for Fairytale (Part One)**

**(Listen to this song while reading this part, on Youtube: **_watch?v=-5qhNRmMilI **or search** "Beautiful Chinese Music - Bamboo Flute"_** )**

* * *

Looking across the west, as far as ocean blue eyes can see; the city which I have been bestowed upon to rule with my honour and life, lie in front of my eyes, cascaded in the light of the sunset. With pools of purple colouring the sky, a flood with gold and rose; as sinks the sun into the horizon. It's brilliance glimmering over our continent, as clouds boasted mystical colours.

The sounds of faint music dances through the air; must it be my imagination? My ears can scarcely catch the whispering notes, as they entwine into a beautiful waltz, blending in together with the clouds and colour blend of the setting sun.

As twilight comes in with grey and it's restful eyes; ashes follow flame. The sun drowned in the horizon, the light glimmering into the darkness of clouds – faded.

Heavy eyes closing with a short sigh, before opening up once again to turn to the obtruder at the door; a poised yet apologetic bow, greeting me.

"My apologize for interrupting thou repose, your highness; but a few of the villagers from one of the forest villages have great troubles to speak to you about." The knight spoke, still in bowing position.

I sighed, knowing as the crowned Prince, I must proclaim the orders and keep my people happy in order to keep my kingdom from falling apart. Opening my tired eyes, I looked back at the awaiting knight and nodded; following behind the armored servant down to the throne room, where I was welcomed by four petrified-looking villager men of the Petrus village – were they scared to see me? Or was it something else?

"Your majesty! We beg of you. Please spare us your courage and save our village from the ferocious beast!" They instantly fell to their knees and begged, as they noticed my presence in the room.

I felt pity for them; to bow down and fall to someone else feet. I despised watching it be done, but what can I do? I am the crowned Prince, and soon-to-be King on my 18th birthday, and it is a _formality_ to fall to your knees in front of your royal highness. Yet, I can not tolerate to see someone needing to beg for the things that they need; I just can not bare to watch this be done!

I bend down to one of the man's level and held the older one of the four's hands in my own, surprising both; the men and the royal guard.

"No, no! Please, do not fall to your knees and beg; there is no need for such manner. I will aid in you the courage to get rid of this beast, myself. My knights and I will follow you to your village, forenoon, and I will personally slay the beast." I vowed with a smile.

The men looked at one another with joy but at the same time, uncertainty (?)

"Please forgive us, your majesty. But unfortunately, we cannot wait till dawn for you and your men to slay the beast." The oldest man spoke; his hands still in mine, trembling.

"How come?" I raised in eyebrow in question.

"The beast only comes out during the night; usually around midnight. He comes in and awakens everyone, terrorizing the men, women and children. And within the moments he enters out small village, he always leaves with something he desires; such as our cattle, and/or gold. He once even kidnapped the chief's thirteen year old daughter, a night before her wedding even. Please, you must slay it tonight." The man tightened his grip on my hand, shaking slightly; his hazel eyes looked back at me with great sorrow and plea.

I bowed my head and sighed before looking back up at the man with a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, sir. My men and I will head over tonight and see what we can do in order to save your village from this beast."

The four men look back at me with tears in their eyes; they were overjoyed to hear that I had complied to their pleas and would rid their village of the ferocious beast that had been terrorizing their people and live-stalk.

I stood up, smile still on my face, as I motioned for two guards to quickly grab my gear and call for someone to bring out the stallions for our departure.

As soon as we were prepared, I hoisted myself onto my pure white horse; Amice, her name was. Meaning _"friend,"_ which she was to me. I had Amice as long as my memory foretells; was probably seven years old when the deceased King – my father – had gifted her to me. She was rare type of horse; white maned horses were hard to find around our continent.

He actually found her injured and dying of starvation near a river bank, while out scouting the area with a few knights. They had taken her in, and brought her back up to her feet in a months worth of time before gifting her to me on my seventh birthday. She was one of the only presents I had cherished and loved with all my heart and soul, to this very day. She is also the only thing that keeps the memory of my parents alive.

"Okay Amice; gallop!" I snapped the reins, which motioned Amice to begin heading towards the forest; where the Petrus village lay.

The royal guards followed behind me, as a carriage carried the four villager men back towards their home.

I glimpse at the darkening sky above me – the lunar crescent peeking out, readying itself for it's arrival for nightfall; stars poking at the sky, as well. Shimmering and glowing faintly in the mid of twilight.

I snapped the reins a second time, motioning Amice to speed up; not wanting to be caught in the darkness of the transition of twilight to nightfall. I didn't suppose the knights had enough oil to keep the lamps running for long, as well; it was probably meant to last the hunt and the ride back home.

The sky above flooded with purple, began to darken, as the sun faded away in the midst of the mountain range.

As we approached the forest, the knights pulled out the lamps, lighting them up; illuminating our path , allowing us to see where we were heading.

The wind whistled as it blew strands of raven hair in front of my half-lit eyes; slightly blocking my vision. It carried along with it the faint sounds of music – wait, this tune? I've heard this before; earlier when I was watching the sunset.

The sounds of the sweet melody of a flute danced in the air, a bit louder than I had picked up earlier. It's lone cry haunting the vast forest as it lent its melodious sigh; the notes fluttering away with the wind like colourful butterflies in the spring.

The innocent tune twirled and faded away; leaving the echoes of the majestic sound like specks of fairy dust.

"Did you hear that?" I turn to knights, questionable; making sure it wasn't my imagination.

"Yes, my Prince. Such a sweet, yet saddening tune, it is." One of the guard spoke with a sigh.

"I wonder who it must be playing such a lovely song here in the midst of a forest." The other guard smiled, whilst looking around at the trees and beautiful flora growing on the border of the pathway.

"I wonder too..." I turned my attention back to the road in front of me, sighting glimpses of lights and houses up ahead. "We're here."

We steadily rode into the small forest village, halting as we approached the town square.

Villagers withdrew from their homes as the sounds of horse resided within their town. Worried thoughts and words left in mere whisper as commotion began amongst themselves.

As I slid down from Amice, I was welcome by a shorter old man with a bushy dark grey mustache and a matching beard by it's side; which I assumed was the chief of this village. Other than the facial hair, he was bald; no hair on his meaty arms and legs either. He was surprisingly pretty heavy built for a short old man though.

The old man walked up to me with his hands together in front of his face, speaking in devastated manner. "Your highness, it is my greatest pleasure to have you in our village. We would gladly have a feast for such joyous event, but until that blasted beast does not leave our town, we can not."

"My kind sir, please don't worry, I vow; that I shall not return to my kingdom until I have slain the dragon and brought you back his head." I held his hands in mine; standing brave and tall as I made my vow to the chief.

"Prince Gray..." The man smiled back gratefully with tears in his eyes.

"This is a Prince's promise." I smiled back.

Letting go his hands, I turned to my men and instructed them to prepare themselves and take position.

Quickly; climbing back onto Amice, I raised my voice, instructing the villagers to get back in their homes and make sure the children and no one, as matter of fact, stayed outside or left the safety of their shelter.

As quickly as they were told, men, women, children, even pets and live-stalk were hurried behind walls of shelter; away from the dangerous beast and battle that was to-be done in a couple of hours, maybe.

Once the villagers were safely situated in their homes, my men and I took position at the foot of the entrance to the village. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, relaxing my entire being as I prepared for the beast to come.

As hours and hours went by, waiting for the beast's arrival, I closed my eyes and listened to the faint mystical sounds of the night. The crickets, they sing they're soft soothing tune, chirping in the mist of the night. Small animals scramble around, searching for food, maybe shelter from a predator; who knows?

But out of all these noises, one caught my absolute attention; the sound of music. And not just any music, but the same flute tune that I heard while coming into this forest.

It hummed its sad tune, as the notes danced in rhythm to the beautiful melody. The tune, it seemed like it held a long saddening story. It's lone cry haunting the dark forest, sending chills down my back and startled the horses.

As soon as I opened my eyes, the tune abruptly stopped. I looked around in confusing, as did my knights.

It was quiet...Too quiet.

Not even the sounds of crickets could be heard, anymore.

I had this gut feeling that something bad was going to happen. Something very bad.

Suddenly a ear piercing screech rung through the forest, causing us to cover our ears in pain. A strong gust of wind swoop out of the forest almost knocking us off our horses; I had to tightly wrap my arms with Amice's reins and keep a tight grasp on them in order to keep my body from being knocked off Amice.

Just as fast as the wind rushed towards us, it quickly got sucked back into the forest, now pulling us into the forest.

Again, everything stopped and there was a brief silence before a deafening booming roar broke the silent night once again.

"It's time..." My eyes widen as I whispered the first part.

I quickly reach for my sword then quickly turn to my knights. "Men! Ready your weapons. It's coming!"

Left hand gripping the reins tightly, while my right tightly held my custom made blade close to my side; prepared to take on the beast that we have been awaiting.

_STOMP!_

The booming steps grow closer and closer each second; forming more and more anxiety in me with each step.

_STOMP!_

"Almost...here..." I mumble, tightening my grip on my weapon.

I close my eyes as I take one last deep breath before opening them to a loud roar.

Right before us stood a huge bloodshot dragon; it's wings spread out like deadly weapons as it proudly stuck its chest out as it growled and roared. It's eyes gleamed a hypnotizing golden colour as it fell on all fours just to glare at me, dead in the eye.

I swallowed hard, not daring to blink or make any sudden movements.

Shit... Why am I so nervous?

Panic risen in my mind as the beast strides carefully towards me. When he finally stopped in front of me, we were are least an arms length away before he reached his snout out and inhales my scent.

My heart began to race as a shiver went down my spine. I couldn't move or speak; it was like my entire body was paralyzed.

"Your majesty!" One of the guards exclaimed, hurrying to my side.

_'No, you idiot! Don't come closer! You'll startle him and he'll attack you!'_ I scream in my head.

And just as I feared, it all began to fall apart; it was as if everything happened in slow motion as the knight coming to my aid was thrown off his horse with a swift swing of a clawed dragon hand. My eyes widened in terror as I stared helplessly; watching my guard fall 20 feet away, onto his bloodied face. Motionless and dead...

I open my mouth to warn the other guard, trying to get him to flee or back away before his faith ended in the same way as the other guard. But just as I opened my mouth and yelled, the dragon swoop the other guard off his stead and into his hands.

I snapped Amice's reins as I tried to back away, watching wide eyed and helplessly at my guard, whom hollered in panic for help.

I clench my fists harder, reins still in my grip. I couldn't bare to watch this beast kill another human being, let alone my guard.

I snapped Amice's reins, once again, with a_, "Gallop!" _and quickly rode towards the beast, circling him and screaming for him to let my guard go.

The beast just roared in response to my request, but I continued to make effort and try to have my knight freed with minor injuries.

"Bastard! Let my knight free of your grasp before I slice your hand away and force you to drop him." I practically bluffed, whilst clenching my hand over my sword. Beads of sweat rolled down, falling from my face as my lip quivered in nervousness.

The beast merely laughed horrendously while swinging an arm my way – the arm in which he held my knight, whom wailed at the top of his lungs in pure terror

My eyes widen, as I yanked Amice's reins trying to get out of its way. But alas, I was too late, as the dragon send both Amice and I flying. My back roughly slammed against a tree truck, knocking the air out of my lungs and causing me to fall forward onto my hands.

Although my vision was blurred, I tried to make sense of things in front of me. I swung my head in all directions, trying to at least be able to find Amice, yet all I could see were bits and blurs of colours. The most clearest colour amongst them all was a deep red colour, which I instantly identified as the dragon.

"Amice!?" My voice cracked, calling for my friend, hoping she was okay an not badly injured.

I swallowed hard, when Amice doesn't make a sound. Panic fills my mind.

Where is she? Is she okay?

"Amice..." My voice came out more panicked and terrified than expected. Tears burned my eyes, but I refused to let the fall. I wouldn't show my weak side to this beast.

The atmosphere became very quiet, other than the loud thumping that grew louder each second as the red blur began to grow bigger. It felt like my entire being had become paralyzed, my heart had stopped and as if I couldn't breath – I have never been so terrified, to have met death, eye to eye.

I closed my eyes, tight, as tears threaten to fall. The heat rising in the area, signing that my end was near. As the heat began to rise at an unbearable rate, I felt myself begin to feel faint and drowsy.

I open my eyes, to a half-lit position, as my vision cleared enough to see the red dragon, covered in its flames, before I finally passed out . . .

* * *

"_Amice..."_

_The dry grass crunched underneath my feet as I ran off towards my left, in search of my friend. My breath coming out faster and faster, as my lungs tried to get air into them. My eyes hazy from all the running, and all the pain my body was in, it only slowed me down; weakened me. But it didn't stop me from searching for my companion._

_I clenched my side, using a tree to hold me up, as my knees began to knock into each other, starting to give me to feeling of crumbling beneath me. I could not stop now! Not yet! Not until I find Amice, at least._

"_...Amice." I croak; my throat was dry and pained as I spoke._

_Taking forth another weak step forward, using the tree trunk as support, my knees shook violently, sending a shock of pain throughout my body, making me hiss. As my muscles calmed, I took another step, sending another wave of pain through my body._

_I winced, looking down at my weakened feet. If I continued walking like this, it would take days to find Amice._

_With a grunt, I pushed myself to step forward, taking two steps this time, whilst using the tree trunk as support. I huffed, breathing heavily, as the pain just continued to surge much more unbearably, throughout my body by the minute. Yet, I bit my lip and pushed myself forward, one weak foot step at a time._

"_Amice..."I huffed once more, feeling my eyes heavy; I knew my body was tired and needed to rest, but I force my brain to keep my mind focused and awake. Although it was getting almost unbearable at this point._

_I open my mouth to call for her, one last time, but not a single sound came out of my mouth. Even my inner body parts were giving up now; they've been in so much pain due to the beast, and now they just weren't going to start functioning anymore._

_Suddenly a surge of pure pain, hit my left side, as I took a step forward. I screamed in agony, bending over and clenching my side as I used my other hand to hold myself up by placing it on the tree trunk, for support._

_Sweat fell from my face as my eyes clenched shut. My body trembling and beginning to give way, as I lose balance and fall to my knees, on the grassy floor._

_Opening my eyes, I stare at the grass beneath me. I exhaled, trying to get air back into my weakened frame._

_But I couldn't give up yet._

_No, not until I found Amice._

_Yet, my body was so weak, I could barely feel my legs, arms and every other part of my body. I tried to raise my bruised frame up, but fell back down, almost instantly, due to all the injuries I had endured during the battle._

_My body felt so...numb. I grew scared._

_'Was it over? Am I going to die here, all alone? And Amice? Hell, I don't even know where she is.'_

_My eyes heavy, I watched as the grass below me begin to blur._

"_I can't give up... Need...to find Amice." I unconsciously mumble to myself._

_Just as my vision went black, I heard the horrific roar of the beast that had ended my life moments ago, before everything just went blank._

* * *

"Gasp! Amice!" I instantly sit up straight, huffing and puffing as sweat covered my entire body.

My eyes wide as I stared into space, terrified of my nightmare of the memory of searching for Amice whilst bruised and broken. And the roar of the dragon...it shook me, frightened me. He was near, he was searching for me. Probably to kill me.

I blink; wait, are not I died?

Searching my entire being for any proof of being dead, instead I found my shirt and robe missing, and my entire torso wrapped and covered in bandages.

I blink; what in the world? Who did this?

I touch my forehead in utter shock, to find another surprise. My forehead was also covered in bandages. As I trailed my fingers further down to my jawline, I found a few small bandages on my cheek, nose and even on my neck.

I then brought my hands into my line-of-sight, seeing even more bandages down my wrists and arms, and blinked widely as confusion stuck me as to why there were so many bandages. Well, more confused of to _where_ they came from and _who _wrap them on me?

Turning my attention off of my body, I began to look around, in search of where I was or if anyone was around.

"Hello?" I called hoarsely, grumbling because of the dryness in my throat pained as I spoke.

Looking around, I noticed I wasn't exactly in the forest now; I was at the edge of a cave. The opening to the cave stood right in front of my feet, bringing in the little light it had to offer, illuminating the small cave. By the looks of the dimness of the sun, I could tell it was approaching dusk, most probably.

My second favourite time of the day, with it new sets of colours glistening the sky as it brought light to a new day. Where else my most favourite time of day colours the darkening sky as it waves farewell to the world, for the day, blending the colours as it fades into the darkness, just to come back and colour the sky once again when it wakes.

I sigh, looking down at the strange blanket covering my lower half, keeping it warm.

It would be nice to be like the colours in the setting sky; free of restrictions and able to create such a beautiful dance that brings smiles to billions on the soil, who were bound by gravity to even touch and be with such beauty glowing in the midst of the coloured sky.

It was a curse to be born in a life like my own; unable to be free of the subjects, the ministers, the duty of a prince, and stuck in a prison where I must do whatever it takes to keep the kingdom together and happy. My happiness, is in the people's happiness. I can not run off on my own free will and enjoy life as the teen I am. I can not enjoy parties, games, running around town, breaking rules, and everything else a regular peasant child or teen has done in their life. Because of my responsibility to the kingdom, I must serve the people. Childish behaviour and leisure time is not in a prince's schedule.

And the worse part is, I can never fall in love. Love; oh how I wonder what it would be like, to fall in love with someone. To want to always be by that person's side, no matter what. To stay up all night, and every night, in fact, just laying in bed thinking about that one person and what they may be doing each and every second of the day.

The feeling, of butterflies, maybe fairies, fluttering all of over the place, spreading their colourful wings and tickling my stomach, making me feel nervous as a pretty dash of love hides beneath the sweet kisses we'd share.

If only I could be like the colours in the sky.

"Oh, good morning! Was wondering when you'd wake up."

I snapped back to reality as a saw a new figure enter the foreign area. I merely blinked as the person whom gave me the most welcoming warm smile I've ever seen.

I blinked, watching as the wind blew through that fascinating yet strange pink hair. The stranger open the most beautifully rich golden eyes, sparkling along to the morning light.

I couldn't stop myself from gazing into them. Oh how fascinating and divine; they held a hungry fire, consuming me with them.

The new stranger walked over to opposite end of the cave from me, placing down a basket of what seemed like fruits and fish. Sitting down the stranger began to start the fire with the little pile of sticks in the middle.

I observed as those sleek arms reached over and pick up two rocks, placing them between those small fingers before snapping then together a few times, causing sparks to fly into fireplace; lighting it up.

"Before our formalities..."

I was taken back, slightly when the stranger began to speak again. I looked into his eyes, as he did the same, after placing aside the rocks while the fire crackled in front of us.

"I have to say, you're pretty cute for a depressing looking guy." He chuckled lightly, as a faint blush escaped my cheeks.

"Um...thank you." I looked away, trying to hide the embarrassment I felt.

The pink haired stranger laughed. "My name's Natsu; Natsu Dragneel."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Gray; Gray Fullbuster" I turn to give Natsu my full attention.

He shuffled around, searching for something another basket, which I hadn't noticed before, and pulled out a pan. In which he placed one of the fishes he had in the smaller basket. He crouched over the fire, holding the pan over it as he cooked the small marine animal.

"Is this your home, ahem, Natsu?" I spoke unsurely, my throat still dry.

He smiled again, grabbing a flask from his side and tossing it to me. I blink as I stare at the object in my hands with uncertainty. "Water; it'll drive away that dryness in your throat."

I blinked, before hoarsely returning my gratitude. "Thank you."

Carefully opening the cap, I stared at the clear liquid in the metal vessel before taking a long sip, sighing as I felt the liquid quench my thirst, slowly ridding of the dryness. I closed the cap, and turned my attention back to the pink haired man.

"You still haven't answered my question."

Natsu hummed a familiar tune, poking at the fish with a stick, making sure it was cooking properly, I assumed.

"I guess you can say that." He answered rather dolefully.

I stared hardly at the sorrowful smile on his face, yet didn't want to question it.

"What do you mean by that?"

Natsu took the fish off the fire, wrapping it in a banana leaf, from the small basket, before handing it to me. I looked at him questioningly, while grabbing the fish, yet he didn't answer.

There was silence amongst us, as I took a bite out of the freshly cooked fish. I cringed slightly, due to the fact it had no added spices or anything, like I was use to, yet held back my pride and continued to eat.

"So?" I mumbled between bites.

"Hmm?" The pinkette hummed; a sorrowful expression laid on his face.

He began to cook another fish for himself, which began to sizzle in no time.

"You...live alone? Or is there someone else with you like a mother, fath-" I began, before being cut off by a rather calm voice.

"My father died ten year ago." His eyes stared into the fire, not even blinking as he spoke.

"Oh...I'm so sorry to hear that." I began, feeling terrible for asking something like that. "I know how you feel. My parents died a few years back as well."

"I'm sorry for your loss." He mumbled, his eyes still planted on the fire.

"Yeah..." I watch the boy, as his once joyous face was taken over by that gloomy appearance. Maybe I should have just kept my thoughts to myself and not asked such personal questions.

I turn to look at the sunrise outside, trying to think of a way to change the mood. I sigh, watching those beautiful colours spread across the sky, wishing I could stare at them all day. So vibrant, so beautiful, so...free!

"You like sunrises huh?" Those golden eyes looked at me with that sweet smile once again.

I smiled in response before turning back to look at the colours in the sky. "Yes. They're just so fascinating and so beautiful. I envy them for being so carefree, and to have the ability to create smiles on even the saddest of faces. If I could just be like them, my life would be perfect."

"Well, if you want to be like them, why not? What's stopping you from living your life the way you want?"

I frown, staring at half eaten fish in my hands.

"It's not that simple to be happy, in my life. To get what I want, even all the riches of the land cannot buy." I sigh.

"If you believe in yourself, anything is possible."

I scoff. _'Believe in yourself'_ hah, like that would help get rid of my crown. If only this guy knew how impossible it was in my position to be happy.

"I know it's sounds quite cheesy, but if you don't believe in yourself and keep crying about it, nothing will change." He got up, with his own fully cooked meal. "And that's quite a bit, coming from a guy, like me, who's practically lost everything in his life and lives in a cave all by his self."

I raise an eyebrow, watching him come over and sit next to me.

"Don't listen to me, if you want. Makes no difference to me. It's your life, not mine." He took a big bite out his fish, chewing and swallowing before continuing to speak. "I lost my father, my friends, my home, everything I owned; even my god damn dignity to a bunch of bastards..."

"Language." I scoffed, out of habit.

He snorted, "..as I was saying. After all that, I was chased into this forest, almost died, but manage to survive, because I believed in myself, and made a promise to my father that I was going to get revenge on all of those bastards who destroyed our lives. I will not die until I fulfill that promise!"

I stared at Natsu, wide eyed. I didn't expect something like that about his past at all. At least it explained why he was out here by himself.

"...But, my situation is different." I murmur, holding the now cold fish in my hands.

He took a bit of his own fish, staring at me hard. "My life was practically destroyed, and you're still saying otherwise about yourself?"

"It's not that simple! The life of Prince may seem like the most holy life to live, but it's not." The pink haired boy sat there shocked when he realized I was the prince.

"My parents died years ago, in a war, protecting these lands for their people. After that, I was dignified to be King, yet it was still a few years too early; I hadn't even turned eighteen yet, so I had to wait. Yet, I did not, heck, I still do not want to be king. I just want to be a regular person, like the people in the villages. To be able to cause trouble, play games, not be responsible of making sure everyone was paying their taxes or how much money we should invest into something. I just hate my life. Especially after my parents died! Everything they left behind, everything, was put onto my head and now I have to make the decisions, make sure everyone obeyed me, bowed down to me. But I HATE it! I can't stand to watch men, women and children all crouch down on their knees and bow whenever I step out of the castle. It's just not...me!" I bit my lip, as tears threatened to fall. It was the first time I had told someone about this, and it somewhat made me feel better that I did.

Natsu just watched me, listened to me, and tried to calm me down by rubbing my back.

"The worst part is that I can not even fall in love which someone, other than those princesses that have been chosen for me, from either the alliances or those kingdoms in which we could build an alliance. But I want to fall in love. To have the butterfly feeling, every time I see my lover; just like in all those stories my mother would read to me as a child. I want to experience the feeling of love and be free of my throne." I let out a breath, that I had not known I was holding, as a few tears began to flow down my cheeks.

The pink haired boy, just sighed, looking at me with uncertainty. It was as if he wanted to say something, but restrained himself from saying so. Instead, he gently reached over and placed a kiss on my cheek, surprising me.

I stared at him in bewilderment, placing my hand over where his warm lips had touched, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"If it makes you feel better, you can just run away and stay here for the rest of your life with me. There's plenty of room for more in the lonely cave." He smiled, causing me to blush.

"I-I..." I stuttered, making the pink haired male laugh. "...fine. Only until my wounds heal though, then I should probably go back to my castle."

Natsu sighed, and smiled sadly. But nodded with a, "Aye, you're free to do as you please."

I smiled, before going back to finishing off my meal.

* * *

"Hey, what's this?" I blinked picking up what seemed to be a beautifully carved flute. It had small branches and leaves carved into it and on the end, in white, there was a beautiful feather like design painted on it. There was a piece of string looped through one end, with a loose knot at the end, suggesting it had fallen off it's owner's neck.

"Oh, that's mine. I thought I lost it." The pinkette dropped a stack of wood down on a small pile of logs on the other end of the cave from me. He walked over and thank me, just as he took the wooden flute from my hands.

"You know how to play flute?" I blinked, looking at the object as he held it close as if it were his own child.

"Yeah, a little. My father thought me this song when I was young... Every night before bed, I play the tune in memory of him." He looked down with a sad smile.

I looked away with an, 'Oh.' Not wanting to continue the depressing conversation.

We were surrounded in silence as Natsu sat in sorrow. I quickly cleared my throat to break the awkward silence, catching his mere attention as he looked up at me in confusion.

"Could you, maybe, play some music for me?" I looked at him uncertainly, with a blush upon my face.

The bright smile once again reappear on his face as he nodded. "Sure. Anything for the _prince_."

I blushed, looking away with a scoff; causing the pinkette to laugh at my expression. I smiled, glad that I was successful in making the boy laugh again.

He was so much more beautiful when he laughs and smiles.

I watched as he situated himself in his seat and brought the wooden instrument to his soft-looking lips. It was as if he were moving in slow motion before slowly applying air to the wind instrument and began to play a familiar tune.

_The dancing sad melody..._

My jaw dropped as I watched, mesmerized by such beautiful melody. I gasped at such beauty. The tune, it sounded so...sad yet it brought relaxation. It felt like it held a story, a sad maybe dark story. As if it came right out of a fairy tale. I merely blinked, just watched him play the gentle tune.

I watched as his chest came up and down between each breath, gently letting out enough air to smoothly play the frolicking tune. I watched as the sun peak through the clouds and glisten against his body just as a light breeze blew through that blossom hair; it made it seem like this was all a fantasy, a dream. I watched as those small fingers lifted up and down from each hole on the flute, pressing firmly against each hole, then changing positions to change the key. I simply watched the majestic sight in front of me, unable to speak or move.

I felt my face heat up, and all my thoughts go crazy with emotions I couldn't quite comprehend. Not only that, it felt as if there were fairies frantically dancing in my stomach.

I blinked. Was this what it felt like, to be in love?

Just as the music stopped, I was brought back to reality. There was a faint blush on Natsu's very own cheeks. His eyes fluttered as he looked away with a small smile.

"Well...That's it." He muttered.

"...Y-yeah." I spoke softly, trying hard not to let the feelings seem visible.

He looked up at me with those doe eyes of his, blinking curiously at the, probably, mess of an expression I had.

I held my breath, praying that he couldn't see through me and see what a mess my mind was at the moment. It didn't help that he scoot closer and rested his hand on my burning up face.

"Yikes, you're warm. Are you catching a fever or something?" He looked at me worried, getting closer.

"N-no, I'm v-very much okay." I blushed. The feel of his hand on my forehead, it made my stomach jump for joy. The butterfly feeling got worse. I just want to touch all of him, to feel his skin.

Argh, my thoughts are so messed up right now! Was this how frustrating it felt to be in love?

"Gray, you don't seem okay. You're face is red and you're burning up. It's a day's worth of a trip, but I can get you some medicine if you're catching a fever." He began, as he rubbed my cheeks, making the feelings get even worse (if that was even possible).

"N-no! I'm perfectly f-fine!" I clenched my fists on my side, wanting to holds his hand. They felt so nice and soft. God, love is torture!

He pouted at my little outburst, grabbing both my shoulders and bringing our faces closer, causing all my emotions to explode. "Stop being such a stubborn rich brat and let me help you. You're clearly not fine. And as long as you're living under **my** roof, you're under my rules until you heal. Understood?"

My mind went blank due to the closeness between us. Everything coming out of his mouth just vanished into thin air, no sound seemed to come out of them. All I could see was those soft pink lips moving as they spoke. Oh how my body begged to feel them on my own.

"Gray!? Are you even fucking listening?" Natsu looked kind of concerned at this point. "Gra- mmph!"

It was as if my body moved on its own. Before I knew it, our lips had collided together. I could taste sweet strawberries on his soft lips. I felt Natsu's hands grip my shoulders tighter and shake slightly, just as my body began to move on it's own again; caressing his smaller torso and pulling him closer.

We suddenly pulled apart, as the the pinkette stared at me with confusion and flushed cheeks.

"Gray, what are y- mmhh!" The pinkette began just as he was pulled back.

I seemed to have taken an advantage of his mouth being open to let my tongue slip through, causing a soft moan escape the pinkette's lips. He shook in my arms again, figuring this may be his first time at this; it was my first time as well.

My tongue advance into the depths of the other male's mouth, tasting tentatively. Another short moan escaped the pinkette's lips as his hands clenched my shoulders tighter. I let my hands travel, moving down his sides to his hips, wrapping my arms around them and pulling them closer.

He suddenly gasped, pulling away for air and turned to look at the ground. His pink hair shaded his face as we both tried to catch our breaths.

I blinked rapidly as I came back to reality, trying to comprehend what I had just done.

"...Natsu." I merely whispered, causing him to jump slightly at the break in silence.

"W-what t-the hell was..._t-that_ for, bastard?" He clenched my shoulders again.

"...language." I scolded out of habit.

"Answer me." He spoke a little more sternly.

"Because you are the reason why I was burning up. My emotions were a mess." I admitted, looking at the boy below me.

"W-what?" He looked up confused.

I smiled, planting a quick kiss on his lips, causing his face to turn redder than it already was.

"..Eeh!?" He stammered, resting his hands on my chest, trying to hold the distance between us. "W-w-what the hell do you mean by t-that?"

I sighed. "You make my emotions all...mixed up and confused. And when you played that music for me, the atmosphere around you just made you look so...majestic, so beautiful."

The blush on Natsu's face didn't seem to lessen, instead it got worse – if it was even possibly with how red it already was!

"What I'm trying to say is...I think I love you, Natsu Dragneel." I smiled with a blush.

Natsu expression suddenly went from confused to bittersweet to embarrassed. He bit his lip as he stared at the ground. "D-do you even realize what y-you're saying?"

I reached over and held his face up in my hands, forcing him to look up from the ground and at me. He blushed slightly, making me smile brightly. "I'm very aware of what I had just said, and I meant it."

He blushed again, trying to look away from me. He abruptly push me away and turned to face his back towards me.

I blinked in utter confusion, I reached out a hand but was quickly caught off guard by the sound of an almost whisper.

"...I...I can't."

I frowned. "You can't what?"

"I can't except your feelings." He mumbled. A hint of a sob welded in his voice.

I looked away with a blush, feeling completely idiotic to even think to fall in love with Natsu. "...Do you not like me?"

It seemed as if the pinkette was holding his breath or maybe trying his hardest not to cry, because he suddenly let out a puff of air before speaking. "That...that's not true. I-I like you but...just...you don't know me, Gray. If you knew of my past, if you knew what I had done and what kind of a...monster, I was, you wouldn't have these feelings for me. Quite frankly they'd be the complete opposite."

A scuffled hiccup came from the pinkette causing me to stare at the boy's back harder.

I bit my lip before looking away with a blush. My fists clench to my side; I felt so frustrated that I didn't know of how to help Natsu get over whatever it was in his past that he was hung up over. Yet, this was the first time my heart had ever beat so fast. It was my first time I felt butterflies and fairies fly around my stomach making it hard to hide my thriving emotions from exploding in overjoy.

It was the first time, I have felt what true love felt like. I couldn't just let him go, no I just can not!

Natsu gasped in shock, as I wrapped my cold arms around him, catching him off guard from behind.

"Gray, what are you -?" He began, through bitter tears, just to be cutoff by my cold voice.

"I don't care _who_ you were back that. I don't care _if_ you did something you're not proud of. I don't care about your past. Because I love the present you, no matter your _bad_ past." I hid my face in crook of the pinkette's neck, inhaling the smokey scent of fire wood.

A soft hiccup left his petit lungs as his chest heaved up and down, slowly, as he tried to breath normally. He didn't respond to me nor did he speak. He shut his eyes, breathing sharply, trying hard not to cry.

I sighed, looking up at his troubled expression.

Wet kisses began to trail up his neck as I grazed the skin on his arms with my fingers. A gasp omitted from him as he firmly gripped my wrists.

"G-Gray, what are you doing?" He turned his head around to look into my ocean-like eyes.

I stared back into his own rich golden ones, with a smile. I let my fingers caress his face, before pulling him closer into another passionate kiss.

"Do you love me?" I ask just as I pull away for air.

A smile appeared over the tears. "Aye..."

I smiled, reaching over to wipe the tears away from his misty eyes.

He placed his hand over mine, while I was still wiping tears, holding them close to his cheek then kissing it and placing it over his heart. "Indubitable, this belongs to you and you only."

"As does mine to you." I smile, pecking him on the lips.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Chapter F will be written in two, maybe three, parts due to how LONG I have written it. The story keeps going and going and I have parts ready that I haven't added here but will be part of Part Two of Chapter F. I may update H before the second part tho because of the _shortness_ of Chapter H but again due to school, there are no guarantees WHEN I will update. So in the mean time, do read this part and please listen to the music link I have put above. It is the tune Natsu plays for Gray. **

**Please fave/follow and review. ^_^**

**THANK YOU MY LIL' DINOSAURS!**


End file.
